Treus Dayth
Treus Dayth is the boss monster in the Haunted Mine quest. He has the power to possess objects around him and send them hurtling towards players. He is summoned when the player attempts to pick up the Innocent-looking Key. He uses these three main attacks: *''Crane'' - When you step in a square around a possessed crane, it will take a snap out of the player. It rarely hits above 10, but can hit in the low 30s. This is the second most dangerous attack out of three. *''Mine Cart'' - When a player steps on a cart track, a mine cart will be sent tumbling after them. This can hit up to 9 damage every half second, which can equal to 36 damage every 2 seconds if you're unfortunate. This is the most dangerous attack. This attack can quite easily be avoided by running across the tracks instead as the cart will only move when the player is in its target range. However, the boss fight is very long, so bringing super energy potions is recommended. *''Pickaxes'' - If the player is not near any other obstacle, Treus Dayth will simply make pickaxes appear and be shot at him or her. These hit up to 15 damage each, and the Protect from Missiles prayer only provides partial protection from this attack. Pickaxes are the least dangerous attack. He can be fought in the Nightmare Zone after the quest is complete, although in there, he will not have any obstacles to command and is therefore very easy to kill, especially with Ranged. Treus Dayth's imprisonment Lord Drakan had the Abandoned Mine destroyed after the holy River Salve started to seep into the lower shaft of the mine. Although most of the water was tainted by the land's twisted soil, some remained pure and retained Saradomin's blessing. Purple crystals were growing in the mine and absorbed the blessing. When exposed to the unholy creatures of the land, the crystals would severely weaken or even kill them. To prevent the crystals from falling into the hands of Saradominists, Drakan then imprisoned Treus Dayth, who was one of his followers, to guard the crystals on the lowest level. Even after Treus Dayth died, his tortured soul continued to serve as the mine's guardian. The crystals are known to players as the Salve amulet or Salve amulet (e). Strategy Treus Dayth has a nasty habit of teleporting in spots where the machinery can hit you. All that needs to be done is look where he is standing, and carefully walk around equipment to get to him. He can be difficult to fight for multiple reasons: # He controls the objects around the room, namely the mine carts and cranes, causing them to damage you. The cranes will attack you immediately if you come close enough, but Protect from Melee helps to mitigate some of the damage they do. Treus may activate the mine carts when you step on the mine cart tracks, and he will activate the mine carts much more frequently the closer he comes to dying. # He will move around the room, only staying in one place for a very short amount of time, though he moves only once you begin to attack him. He tends to shift around with increased frequency the closer he comes to dying, sometimes even only allowing you one attack, regardless of whether it lands. # He will regularly hit upwards of 10 with the pickaxes. An inventory of good food (preferably monkfish or better) is recommended. The player will take substantial damage constantly; if it's not the mine carts or the cranes, it's the pickaxes that will hit you anywhere you are in the room. Protect from Missiles helps since his attack style is Ranged-based, although this merely reduces damage, and his attacks are still quite damaging. Using super energy potions is also a good idea as the boss fight is extremely long because of how he moves around. Having to walk around whilst being hit by the mine carts and cranes is quite deadly, especially if the player is low-levelled. Note that the Crumble Undead spell is quite effective and viable. Because of all the obstacles in the room, using Magic or Ranged will often require that you stand next to him to be able to attack, so it is best you use your strongest attack style as each is essentially limited to Melee range. For lower levels who have access to Crumble Undead, using this with Rune armour may be the easiest method. Since Treus Dayth has negative magic defence, players can still hit even when wearing armour like Rune. Having more defensive armour than something like Mystic can drastically reduce damage taken from the surroundings. Trivia *Treus Dayth counts as a ghost for a slayer task to kill ghosts, so the damage boosts from a black mask or slayer helmet are applied. Category:Bosses Category:Quest monsters